Raven and Waffles : Part I
by BeautifulempathRaven
Summary: A box. A meow. Raven. Our little empath gets a new friend. What will go wrong? Everything, that's what. BBRae, RobStar
1. Chapter 1

**Raven and Waffles **

**By: Symone Bryant **

**A/N: As you guys know, if you read my profile, Love For Raven and PLH have been discontinued :( I don't have time to write two stories at once and wait for some impatient lil' peeps to wait for me to update. Love For Raven updated for the last time ever. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this little series of one-shots. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, BBRae, RobStar, and CyBee would be in every episode. **

Rain.

It was pouring down in Jump City on the so-called "peaceful" after noon the meteorologists reported. People were scurrying into stores or under the leaves of the great oaks in the park. Children played in puddles and laughed while their parents yelled for them to hurry up so they could get home. People boarded buses and pushed past others to get to the seat in the back. It was the only one that the air conditioner didn't blow on- and no one wanted to get sick.

And all this was happening as the rain poured down silently on

_Part I_

Titans' Tower, a tower that sat in the middle of the city on an island. The inhabitants were completely aware of the storm outside, but did nothing to bring attention to it. Except for one.

Raven stood in front of the glass window in the Ops Room. The meteorologists had said today was going to be sunny and bright, yet as she looked out the window, she only saw rain pouring down from the heavens above.

The black haired empath sighed and clutched her case full of papers. Her plans of reading a poem to her fellow "Goths" at the Poem Festival in Pennsylvania were crushed. Robin wanted them to stay inside (with the exception of Starfire, who had already gone out to get more ingredients for a pudding she was making) and Jump City had closed all transportation besides the bus.

She closed her eyes and pressed her head against the cool forehead. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; thinking about calm events to come helped keep her calm. The door opened and Raven watched Starfire from the corner of her eye. She saw Starfire holding a foreign object and smiling while Beastboy and Cyborg yelled at her to step away from the TV screen. Robin led her over to the kitchen and whispered something. No doubt he was telling her to not go out again because of the storm. Starfire flushed red and nodded.

Raven got up and slowly made her way towards the couch. She found herself sitting between Beastboy and Cyborg, reading _The Tell Tale Heart _by Edgar Alan Poe. Raven kept sneaking peeks at Beastboy's face, blushing and looking away every few minutes. His face had a determined, yet cute look on it. His mind was in a reality in which he believed that he could beat Cyborg in the racing game. His eyes narrowed as he swiveled off course, and widened with joy as he took the lead. The corners of his mouth lifted, a small smile gracing his lips.

Raven had stared for too long.

She reached out for his hair, but toughed his face and stroked it. Beastboy looked at her and blushed.

"R-raven?" he breathed, his voice barely audible.

"Shh. Don't talk" Raven said, and leaned in to kiss Beastboy.

In reality, Raven was leaning towards Beastboy, about to kiss him, while he looked flustered and his fellow Titans just stared with awe.

Raven snapped back to her senses and stared in shock at Beastboy and her friends. Beastboy's mouth was dry, and Raven stood up. She drew her hood over her head and made her way to the exit before calamity ensued, and she was hit with a brick wall of questions and emotions.

However, Beastboy stopped her.

He grabbed her hand gazed into her eyes. They were violet and clouded, always hidden so you could never know how she was feeling. They say you can read people like a book, but not this girl. She was like a shut book that would never open. You could use a pickaxe or the strongest

weapon in the world, but you still couldn't pry this girl open to save your life.

Beastboy looked at Raven and looked her in the eye.

"What- no- why did you do that Raven?" Beastboy whispered.

Raven looked away, letting a tiny hint of sadness be seen in her eyes.

"Nothing, I just …" Raven trailed off a left the room through one of her teleportation portals.

Starfire squealed, ending the silent tension that had settled into the room.

She leaped up into the air and grabbed Beastboy's hands, spinning him around in the air.

"Friend Raven has the blazing temperatures for you!" Starfire squealed.

Beastboy fell on the couch and rubbed the back of his head. His mind was still having trouble processing the fact that **Raven**, of all people, had a crush on him.

Beastboy shook his head at the thought of getting in a relationship with Raven.

"I don't think so, Starfire. I'm sure she was just having an off day," Beastboy said before picking up the game controller.

And though he said these things, he couldn't believe them himself.

Raven closed her eyes and walked to her room. Around the corner, she had heard all they had said. She knew the looks that her fellow titans shared, she saw Starfire fly into the air, and she knew that Beastboy thought she was having an off day. But, then again, what if she wasn't?

Raven closed her door and looked longingly at the book son her shelf. They seemed to want to comfort her. _"Read me", _they said, "_forget the world; disappear and don't return to the real world"_ they beckoned.

But Raven shook her head. She no longer felt the need to read them; she wanted to lie down and talk to someone. Some one who would understand.

"I guess this is why girls keep diaries," Raven whispered out loud.

"Yes, I believe that is the case, Friend Raven," came the voice of Starfire from the door.

Raven jolted up right sharply and quickly. She engulfed the door in black and slid it open, allowing Starfire to enter. Starfire held a cardboard box, your average shade of brown. Six holes were punched into the side of the box, as if it were allowing air into the inside the object in the box.

Raven raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say, "What's in the box?" but was silenced when she heard a tiny wail. Raven looked outside her window, and all around her room. The lights in the tower weren't flashing red, so it couldn't be a big emergency. Raven jumped again as the small wail came again.

Starfire smiled and lifted a finger to her lips. She set the box down, pointed to it, and left the room quietly.

Raven stared at the box for a good minute or two. She stared at from all different angels, examining it and wondering what would come out of it. She poked it and prodded it, only to hear the tiny wail again.

Finally, Raven closed her eyes opened the box slowly. She put her hands in the box and jumped back when she felt fur. Raven looked down and her jaw dropped.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed Part I! Please review, favorite, and give me tips that will make my writing better. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven and Waffles**

**A/N: Well, I didn't get the feedback I expected to get, but that's life. Thank you to those who did read and review, I really appreciate that. I know, I missed the update day 2 times in a row; sorry about that. I'll do better next time. **

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own the Teen Titans :( **

_Part II _

Raven slowly lifted a tiny, yellow and golden colored kitten out of the cardboard box. It mewled softly and curled up in a ball. It's eyes opened slowly and it stared silently at Raven while Raven did the same. The kitten walked up to Raven and sniffed her cautiously, backed up, and rubbed up against her. Raven backed away, leaving the kitten to look at her with a look seemed to say, "What's wrong?"

"No, don't get me wrong, I like cats, it's just… I never had any animal show any affection to me before," Raven said.

The little ball of fur turned its head to the side and mewled.

"I know! But I had a messed- why am I talking to a cat…" Raven sunk to her knees and crawled over to the kitten.

"What to name you…" Raven pondered as she rubbed the back of the kitten's head.

" _Yarn…Fluffy…ew, no. I could really go for some tea…yes, tea and waffles…" _

Raven jumped up and lifted the kitten.

"I am going to name you after my favorite thing in the world, besides Beastboy, **Waffles**!" Raven exclaimed.

Waffles meowed in approval and pawed at Raven's chakra gem. Raven set the kitten down and sighed.

"Well, know I have to tell the team…but then Robin would take you away!"

Waffles wailed and ran under Raven's indigo cloak. Raven lifted the edge of her cloak to find a shaking kitten. Raven's eyes soften and she gently lifted the kitten onto her lap. Raven stroked her fur and reassured the shaking kitten.

"Don't worry, I won't let them take you away" Raven murmured.

_The Afternoon_

Raven put Waffles in her bed with a plate of waffles. The kitten shared Raven's love of waffles but she needed proper food. Raven had promised Waffles that she would allow her to eat waffles again, but only as a special treat. Now, Raven patted Waffles on the head and lifted her up.

"I'm going to the store to buy you some food and cat stuff…I'll be right back," Raven said, and kissed her on the head.

"Lie low," Raven whispered and exited the room.

Raven exited her room, her mind thinking of things to buy for Waffles, besides cat food and a litter box. Raven wandered into the Ops Room, where everyone else was, and thought out loud.

"Maybe some toys, or maybe a starching post…" Raven said.

Raven saw her friends looking at her with confusion (but Starfire winked at her) and Robin stood up, arms crossed.

"What or who are you buying a _scratching post_ for?" Robin asked.

Raven shuffled her feet and blushed. If this would make them forget about the earlier incident then she would gladly tell them about Waffles…just, not now.

"Oh, um. W-why do you want to know? Give me my privacy!" raven growled menacingly.

She stomped out the door without another word. Robin and his teammates stared at the window until Raven was nothing but a tiny speck in the afternoon sky.

Beastboy sat on the couch.

"Jeez, who messes with her?" he complained.

Starfire rocked back and forth on the heels of her shoe. Surely Raven would understand if she accidently told her teammates about the kitten she bought for her. I mean, it was kind of hard to keep secrets to yourself, especially if you were living in a tower with your closet (and maybe only) friends. Starfire clasped her hands together nervously and started humming. She looked at every corner of the room, like she was watching a pesky fly zoom around from every corner of the room.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Starfire's behavior and stood next to her.

"Star? Is there something you want to tell us?" he asked.

Starfire started sweating. She knew she was terrible at lying. Even Raven had agreed with her once! Starfire closed her eyes, and tried to think of something.

"_Ohh, dear X'hal please don't let them tell Robin to ask me! I can't lie to him!"_ Starfire thought.

Robin looked at Starfire.

"I know you won't lie to me, Starfire. What did you do?" he asked.

Starfire grinded her teeth together and closed her eyes. The truth was going to come out. There was no denying it.

"IBOUGHTRAVENAKITTENFROMTHESTOREANDIPAIDALOTOFMONE YFORITPLUSITHINKRAVENLIKESITPLEASEDON'THURTME!" Starfire yelled.

She curled up into a ball and dropped to the ground. Her hot pink hair spread over her back and shoulders as she lifted her hands to cover her head in case they attacked her out of rage. Thankfully, no one did such act, and Starfire felt herself being picked up from off the floor by Robin. Both blushed and scooted away from the other slightly, and looked away.

0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

_Meanwhile… _

Raven entered _Fido's Pet Shop_ and slammed the door shop. The black haired empath was drenched in rain, and grumpy. Her once neatly cropped hair was now askew. The cashier looked at Raven and gasped. Raven rolled her eyes, for she knew what was coming.

The cashier had orange hair that was put up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled when she spotted Raven enter the store, and her voice went up an octave higher. Raven spotter her nametag on her orange apron that said

_Hi! My name is __Kathy Jones__!_ The young cashier was screaming at Raven, trying to say something but nothing was coming out. She was breathing hard and her sparkling eyes grew larger when Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, will you please put aside your 'fangirling' so I can buy some things for my new pet?" Raven growled.

The cashier (still awestruck) smiled and pointed to the section that said **My New Pet**. Raven left the store after two hours. Partly because she had to get a lot of stuff, she couldn't decide on certain toys and collars, and then the cashier wouldn't let Raven go until she gave her an autograph, and took a photo with her. Raven trudged home, struggling to stay upright. Only a fool would fly in weather like this; it was windy and it was pouring buckets outside. Raven squinted her eyes and put her hand over her eyes. She could barely see anything, and neither could the people around her. She finally decided to fly, and lifted above everyone on the ground. The brisk wind felt cool and comforting as she flew gracefully in the air. All her cares melted away as Raven flew through the sky. She felt so relaxed… and she was so relaxed that she didn't hear the thunder.

And she didn't see the lightning.

And she didn't feel herself falling.

But she felt herself hit the water.

And she saw the murky view of the sky.

And she closed her eyes as she sank down into the ocean.

Raven woke up and saw waffles sniffing her face. She sat up and panted, looking around frantically. She was in the infirmary, but why was Waffles in here? Raven clutched Waffles and covered her mouth.

"You naughty kitty! You snuck in here, didn't you?" Raven said in a pitched voice.

"No, I brought her in here"

**A/N: Well there you go! 1254 words and 11 pages. The next chapter shall update on time. Read and review please! **

**Ciao, **

**BeautifulempathRaven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven and Waffles: Part I **

**By: BeautifulempathRaven **

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans. **

Raven closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't need to look up to know that it was Beastboy who had spoke up. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep Waffles a secret for long…but how did they find out about Waffles so fast? She was in her room when Raven last left. Raven's eyes narrowed and she looked up at Starfire. The Tamaranian looked up and smiled nervously before sobbing before Raven.

"I'm so sorry Friend Raven! They boys! They were applying pressure to me! I did not know what to say! I had to tell the truth! You know that I can not lie!" Starfire whimpered.

"Oh, I hope you do accept my apology, Friend Raven. I will never do this again. And I put that on a blorfnahg".

Raven looked at Starfire's puppy dog eyes and sighed. Who could say no to that face?

"No Starfire, I **won't** forgive you. Why? **BECAUSE YOU TOLD OUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY SECRET, AND YOU LET THEM INTO MY ROOM! THIS IS WHY NO ONE TELLS YOU ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T KEEP A SECRET-gah!**" Raven sat back down on the hospital bed and started grabbing at her throat, which was universal sign language for 'I'm choking!'

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other and nodded, prepared for a situation like this. Robin strapped Raven down to the bed (but not without her protesting) and pressed a button the made the bed move into a horizontal position. Cyborg hooked up all these machines to her and plugged a little tube into her skin started pumping air into it. Beastboy watched with fear in his eyes, while Starfire did the same, but she was crying; She cried because she feared Raven was not okay, and she cried because Raven had hurt her feelings.

Raven soon stopped gagging and looked like she was going to faint. She started coughing for a few minutes and sat up when Robin unstrapped her from the bed. She looked up and then at Cyborg.

"What happened?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"You accidentally ripped out your oxygen tube when you stood up and got near Starfire, when you yelled at her" Cyborg explained.

Raven looked down and sighed. She looked at Starfire and muttered an unintelligible apology and stroked Waffles' fur. The others looked at Waffles with sparkly eyes and awed in unison because of the cat's cuteness.

"Her name is Waffles, which is my favorite thing in the whole world" Raven sighed.

"I thought your favorite thing was being mean and drinking tea and reading books" Beastboy said.

Raven gave him a silencing glare.

"I love waffles more than anything in the world. Waffled also enjoys eating a plate of waffles as well".

Cyborg chuckled while Robin looked confused.

"Now I don't know if your talking about the food _waffles_ or if your talking about your pet _Waffles,_" Robin said.

Raven face-palmed and sighed. They would never get used to Waffles. Not know or ever.

_One month after Waffles became Raven's pet _

Raven woke up as the rays of the sun touched her face. Raven yawned and sat up, rubbing her face as her long black hair fell in her face. She grasped a strand of her waist length hair and thought, "_I need to get my hair cut_".

Waffles padded over to Raven and meowed. Raven laughed, a little bit, and rubbed Waffles' ears and back. The golden cat purred and pounced on Raven's hair. Raven picked up the kitten and put her on her shoulder. Raven slipped her cloak on over her black tank top and indigo silk shorts. Both the empath and cat exited the room, joining their friends for breakfast in the Ops Room.

Raven sighed and smiled slightly as the usual scene played in front of her; Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games, Starfire and Robin shamelessly flirting in the kitchen, Beastboy's cute face as a look of determination crossed his face, and- WAIT-**what?!**

Raven stopped in her tracks and blurted out, "Beastboy is cute?!".

All the titans stopped what they were doing and looked at their usually not shocked friend (**A/N: I'm sorry, not shocked was the best I could come up with. Please, be the meanest critics you can be in the reviews!) **

Beastboy coughed and turned red in the face; Raven had covered her mouth and was red in the face.

"I-I'm sorry. That's not what I meant…" Raven said.

She turned to leave the room, but Beastboy grabbed her arm blushed.

"No, it's okay, Raven. I was wondering, if…if you wanted to…go on a date with me…" Beastboy stuttered.

Raven looked at him and nodded her head. She calmly walked out of the room, but when she got in the hallway, the Titans heard a "YAHOO!" and something explode. Waffles meowed and frowned uncertainly. Raven picked up the golden cat and frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Raven asked.

Waffles jumped out of Raven's arms and headed towards her room. Raven couldn't understand her, but Waffles meant something in that meow;

**Stay away from Beastboy**

**A/N: I know, it's a short chapter (it's only 8 pages and 881 words long). I apologize. I just needed to leave it at that. Okay, here's what's up: I want Raven to go on a date with Beastboy and neglect Waffles. Because of this, Waffles will run away, and it turns out this whole big thing-a-ma-jig is unleashed because Waffles is no ordinary cat :) TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! I DON'T WANT OT BE ONE OF THE FF WRITERS WHO JUST IGNORE THEIR REVIEWERS! This story will be 5-% my effort and 50% your effort! I wanna acknowledge your feedback! And I mean like this: **

**IluvBBRAE567: OMIGOD! I SAID RAVEN SHOULD, LIKE, EAT A PUPPY AND NOW SHE IS! EEEEEEEEE! **

**See what I mean? I know I'm crazy. Fun Fact about Me: I'm a really good artist, and currently in the process of making this story a cover (like on a book, ya' know?). So, if anyone wants me to include anything in the cover, just say so. **

**Fun Fact #2: As you can tell, I am distracted easily. **

**I can't help it! I'm a goof ball who is really quiet and super smart (I mean A's and B's smart) in school. Seriously. **

**Okay, I let me stop. I typed this at school, during my free time. And if anyone wants to make a little comic of any of the scenes in this ENTIRE story, do it, and then PM me! Okay, **

**CIAO! ( which is, like, Italian I think?) **

**BeautifulempathRaven **

**=^.+.^= meow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven and Waffles: Part I**

By: BeautifulempathRaven:

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans :(**

_Beastboy coughed and turned red in the face; Raven had covered her mouth and was red in the face. _

"_I-I'm sorry. That's not what I meant…" Raven said. _

_She turned to leave the room, but Beastboy grabbed her arm blushed. _

"_No, it's okay, Raven. I was wondering, if…if you wanted to…go on a date with me…" Beastboy stuttered. _

_Raven looked at him and nodded her head. She calmly walked out of the room, but when she got in the hallway, the Titans heard a "YAHOO!" and something explode. Waffles meowed and frowned uncertainly. Raven picked up the golden cat and frowned. _

"_What's wrong? Are you okay?" Raven asked. _

_Waffles jumped out of Raven's arms and headed towards her room. Raven couldn't understand her, but Waffles meant something in that meow; _

_**Stay away from Beastboy**_

_Chapter 4_

Raven teleported to her room, resisting the urge to squeal and jump about the room. However, her years of keeping her emotions in were kicking in, and Raven finally calmed down; it would be sad if she wrecked havoc in her own room. Raven then decided that it was best to go shopping for clothes, since she didn't own any of those kinds of clothes.

Waffles meowed and jumped up on Raven, rubbing her head against Raven's legs. Raven scratched her cat's head for a few minutes, reminiscing about when Starfire had first brought her the tiny creature.

"You really are special. Waffles, when I say this, I mean it," Raven said. "I will never give you up or throw you out. I actually have a familiar, and I don't ever want to lose you" Raven said, as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

The kitten climbed onto Raven's shoulder and purred. Raven let a tear or two slide down her cheek and kissed the tiny kitten.

Thus, the two spent the rest of the day together; Raven abandoning her plans and leaving the rest wondering where the two of them were for the rest of the day.

_The Next Day _

Raven found herself walking around in her cloak at three in the morning, getting a cup of tea. The quiet girl quietly observed Beastboy, who fell asleep on the couch at 5:00, and blushed.

"_How did __I__, of all people manage to score a date with Beastboy?"_ Raven thought to herself.

She finished brewing her cup of tea and quietly levitated next to Beastboy, calmly sipping her tea. Beastboy slumbered almost under her, and he looked so cute while he did it. His tiny fang stuck out, and his green hair was a mess. Raven smiled one of her rare smiles and ran her fingers through his hair.

Beastboy sat up and screamed, "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME MR. HIPPO!"

Raven splashed her boiling cup of chamomile tea **(since she apparently likes that instead of herbal tea now) **

And splashed some on herself.

"AHHH! THE TEA! IT BURNS!" Raven screamed.

The alarm system that Cyborg set up blared loudly. Raven and Beastboy held on to each other as a large laser gun was pointed at them, along with a drill, a scalper, and several other tiny machines. Robin burst into the room, holding in staff out in front of him, and wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and red boxers. Cyborg had his cannon charged and was ready to fire. Starfire was wearing a small lavender nightgown, but she looked as if she were ready to kill.

Robin lowered his staff when he recognized that it was Raven and Beastboy that he was about to attack. Cyborg put his cannon away and Starfire's eyes returned to their original bright green color.

"What were you two doing out here, making that much noise?" Robin demanded.

Beastboy scratched his head and looked confused.

"I just forgot to go to my room the fall asleep. I felt somebody rubbing me, and playing with my hair…" Beastboy said as Raven's face flushed a bright red.

"I just came out here to get some tea, and I-I saw something in Beastboy's hair while I meditated over him. I mean, I needed to meditate over something-" Raven rambled.

Starfire flew in front of Raven and looked her in the eye, even though the poor girl's were barely open herself.

"Friend Raven, I am the "worn out". No one would like to hear you "exercise your mouth by walking at a rapid pace*" Starfire said.

And with that, Starfire slowly, **VERY SLOWLY** exited the room.

And everyone stared at her as she left the room.

"Man, she is so hot when she's being mean!" Robin said.

Everyone looked at him while Robin had that "_Did I say that out loud?"_ look on his face.

Raven threw her cup of tea out the window.

"Screw this, I'm going to sleep" Raven muttered.

_The Next Morning_

Raven sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. She had barley gotten any sleep last night. In fact, she didn't even go to sleep last night. Disregarding the fact that she and Beastboy set the room off alarm last night, Raven came back to her room and stared at the ceiling for 5 hours.

Raven groaned and rolled over to face her kitten, Waffles. Raven stroked the kitten's fur and kissed her gently on the nose.

"Today's the big day, Waffles. I have to go find a long, fashionable t-shirt-er, a dress" Raven said.

"NOO! You don't spend a lot of time with me, regardless of what you think!"

Raven screamed.

Waffles cocked her head to the side.

"What? Haven't you ever heard of a talking animal?" Waffles meowed.

"I-I only know of one, and that's Stan off of Dog with a Blog, a show on Disney Channel" Raven stated.

"Yeah, I know, you watch that crap all the time. Can't we watch some "Braxton Family Values"? Or "Jersey Shore"?" Waffles complained as she swatted Raven's nose.

Raven clutched her nose and sighed.

"Dear Azar, please tell me that I'm hallucinating from the lack of sleep last night" Raven whispered.

"HEY! We cats can hear really well! Don't think you can get away with whispering some junk about me!" Waffles hissed.

Raven sat up and rubbed her head. She massaged her temples and slammed her head on her dresser top. After getting an ice bag, Raven finally decided to go to the store for a dress.

"Hey, Raven" Waffles said. "You wanna put some clothes on?"

Raven walked out in her civilian clothes, which was an indigo hoodie that had a raven on it, and black, form-fitting, skinny jeans. On her feet were indigo converse and she was wearing a pair of Batman socks.

"Don't ask why I own a pair of these" Raven said before Cyborg could ask why.

Waffles strolled into the room behind Raven. Beastboy picked her up and rubbed her head. Waffles but his hand and hissed.

"I don't like you! Don't touch me!" Waffles growled.

The sound of Starfire hitting the ground with a _thud_ echoed throughout the entire tower. Raven turned around and grabbed Waffles, slamming her hand over the cat's mouth. Robin's eye twitched and he pointed at the cat. His mouth was moving, but the words wouldn't come out. Cyborg was looking back and forth between the cat and Raven. Beastboy looked like he was going to pass out as well.

"Yeah, if you heard a scream this morning, it was me…Waffles decided to tell me that she could talk" Raven said.

"Really? I thought that was Robin trying to sing in the shower-ow!" Beastboy said as Robin slammed his staff against the boy's back.

"Serves you right" Waffles muttered.

A few minutes later, Raven and Starfire entered Jump City Mall.

"Eee! We have arrived at the Mall of Shopping, Friend Raven! I can not wait to help you find a dress for your date!" Starfire squealed as she clasped her hands together.

Raven rolled her eyes and groaned. She only had 7 hours to get her hair done, find a dress she actually _liked_, get a manicure, get a pedicure, figure out how to put on makeup, get the perfect shoes, find matching earrings, and make sure the other Titans took care of Waffles while she was out.

"Well, let's get this over with" Raven said as she grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged her into the mall.

Saying that Raven hated the mall was an understatement. Raven _**loathed**_the mall. There were too many people there for one thing. Sensing 4 other people's emotions was nothing; but let's see you try to balance out a million other people's emotions at once! And not to mention that Starfire had the attention span of a two-year old! 

Raven sighed and trudged into the mall with the ecstatic alien.

_Five Hours Later _

"I'm certain that Rave cracked and killed Starfire" Beastboy said casually.

Robin glared at Beastboy with a glare that could rival Raven's.

"YO, Grass Stain, why'd you have to say that? Short Stuff over here was finally relaxing! Thanks a lot, bro…"Cyborg muttered.

"Sorry, but Raven and Starfire have been gone for 5 hours! And even I know that Raven wouldn't stay that long!" Beastboy yelled.

As the said boy screamed about this, Raven and Starfire burst through the fron door of Titan's Tower, talking about something.

"I don't care about what you say, Starfire. I'm _never_ going to Victoria's Secret _ever_ again. I've never seen so many tiny bras and underwear!" Raven grumbled.

"But friend Raven, it was the only store that sold a size for your bigger-"Starfire started to say.

"Uh, did you have fun on your trip?" Cyborg asked nervously. All the guys had turned a deep shade of red.

Raven put a hand on her hips. "You guys are freaking out because Starfire and talking about bras? Grow up! What else is there to talk about?" Raven growled.

Robin cringed.

"P-please refrain from using the b word Raven!" Robin mumbled.

"EXCUSE ME! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE FEED ME?! I HAVE BEEN SCREAMING SINCE RAVEN LEFT, AND ALL YOU GUYS DID WAS TALK ABOUT SOME ANIME SHOW!" Waffles hissed.

Raven glared at her friends and scooped Waffles into her arms.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get fed! I won't let those insignificant people take care of you anymore!" Raven cooed in a pitched voice. The sound of a light bulb shattering was heard in the distance. But it was ignored.

Waffles huffed and jumped out of Raven's hands and walked over to Starfire.

"What is that thing called, and why do you have to wear it?" Waffles mewed.

"Oh, it is called a brassiere, but Friend Raven said to call it a bra. I do not know why we females must wear one, but Raven said I must. She also said that it was because-"

"I saif you where one so when you jump nothing hurts, and so perverts like Beastboy don't grope you to death" Raven smirked and left the room.

"I'm going to go change, then we can go on our little 'outing' Beastboy" Raven said, and exited the room.

Beastboy blinked his eyes and smiled.

Waffles glared at him from across the room and slipped outside.

A dark figure approached the kitty and leaned down.

"Did you get any information?" The figure asked.

The cat's body transformed into a human's and she looked at the figure.

"The two lovebirds are going on a date. They haven't let me in on anything. Now go!" Waffles hissed.

The figure nodded. "But remember your deadline. You can't be here for long" The figure said as it climbed into a portal and disappeared.

Waffles watched it go and blinked slowly.

"Yes, Slade. The Titans, especially Beastboy, will have missed me".

**A/N: SUSPENSE! This is what I call: that type of irony, and I'm in Honors English I should know this! Will someone tell me please? What type of irony is this? I'm too lazy to look this up! **

**Ciao! **

**BeautifulempathRaven **


End file.
